Tales of a Pirate
by Mandi-Solo
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow tries to forget the memories haunting him. However, a person that might bring his past out has just arrived on his ship. Can he let her go, along with his haunting memories? Or will he end up falling in love? R&R PLZ!
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hey guys, if you have read my POTC story, I am sorry I deleted it! I completely lost where I was going with it, and I am making a new one! I hope you all like this! And I hope I got the quotes right.

Mandi

DISCLAIMER: I don't own POTC... but that'd be so COOL!

Tales of a Pirate: Chapter One: Kiley

With a groan, Jack Sparrow slowly rose from his bed. His head felt as though it was pounding, and he gently put his dirty hand against it, his hair tickling his fingers. "I shouldn't have had that fifteenth drink," he commented as he rolled his eyes around to regain his vision.

"Whoa," he said, as he turned around and around, his hands reaching out in the air to regain balance. "I should learn to take it slow," he said, a small burp escaping his mouth. "From now on, I'm only going to have fourteen drinks."

He stood up, taking one step forward, turning his foot to make it straight, and began to walk towards the steps onto the deck of the Black Pearl. The sun gleamed down upon him as he opened the door and stepped out of his quarters. He glanced around the deck, seeing the ocean flattened out in his view, stretching far beyond the horizon. The sun was already above his head, and he gritted his teeth, already thinking of an excuse to tell Anna Marie why he had slept in so late.

"Captain!" Mr. Gibbs, a fellow drunk, and crewmember of the Pearl said in his deep, grizzly voice as he stepped up to Jack.

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack replied, sticking his back straight to mimic a strong, non-drunk captain, like one from the British Navy.

"We are entering the isles of the Caribbean," Gibbs said. "Where shall we start?"

"The first isle, Mr. Gibbs," Said Jack as he began to walk up the steps and towards the bow of the boat. "That way we can easily go to the other isles during our escape from the first one."

Gibbs let out a coughing laugh, "Aye, good thinking, Jack."

"That's why I'm the captain," Jack replied, gazing out upon the sea. He heard Gibbs' footsteps as he walked away, back onto the deck to aid the rest of the crew. With a small grin, Jack took a long, deep breath, taking in the saltiness of the sea air. His mind began to flood with memories as he stared out on the turquoise of the ocean.

'_I make a point to avoid familiarity with pirates.' Young Will Turner said, as he glared at Jack, who was holding a sword in front of him. _

'_Oh, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record," Jack responded._

'_You are by doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of," Commandeer Norrington said as he stood in front of Jack, soldiers from the navy standing behind him. _

'_But you have heard of me,' Jack replied._

'_Don't do anything stupid,' Jack had warned Will countless times in many situation._

'_So that's it?' Elizabeth Swan said, after Jack had handed her a bottle of rum. 'That's the story of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You lied on a beach, drinking rum?'_

So many memories. Some he had wished he could forget, but still haunted him in his dreams, even after his many bottles of rum. He had guessed that the memories would forever taunt him, reminding him of those few weeks traveling across the ocean with young William Turner, in search of the Black Pearl, and young Elizabeth Swan.

"Captain!"

His mind left his thoughts and he turned around, seeing his crew standing at the starboard side, looking over the edge. He frowned, and quickly joined them, and glanced down over the edge of the boat.

A young girl was in a small boat, her dark blonde hair pulled back under a bandana, and her dark blue eyes staring back up at him. She was covering her eyes from the sun's rays with one hand, and the other was waving up at them. "I could use some help!" She cried up to them.

"What shall we do, Captain?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

Jack frowned, biting his lip tightly. "Bring her 'board."

The guys cheered, and they began to lower a rope down for her. Jack quickly looked away, and he began to walk away.

"Thank you, Captain Sparrow." Came a voice from behind him.

He bit his lip harder, but stopped when he tasted blood. He licked his lips to clean the blood, and turned around. "Your quite welcome, Miss. I assume you are aware of who I am, but I have no clue as to who you are. Now, if you could be so kind, introduce yourself."

"I am Kiley Turner," she said, flashing a smile, and her eyes sparkling back at him.

He frowned, "Turner?"

Her smile grew, "Sound familiar, Captain?"

He let out a deep breath through his nose, shook his head and said quickly, "No, doesn't ring a bell. Now, you are welcome to join us, but as soon as we reach the next isle, you are to depart and look for a new way of transportation." He turned and began to walk away, making it clear that the conversation had ended.

It hadn't. "Is that it?" He froze. The way she sounded reminded him of... "You are just going to say that and walk off?"

He turned around, trying to show a kind smile. "Yes, of course I am. Why, you were expecting me to say I knew your name from an old acquaintance? 'Cause that's all he is, Miss Kiley. Merely an acquaintance."

She shook her head, her eyes now glaring at him coldly. "He was right. You are a stubborn ass."

He smiled, "Glad you think so, too."

She fumed. "You can't be Jack Sparrow."

Now his smile was gone, and he looked at her innocently. "Why not?"

She grinned, and gave one of her shoulders a shrug. "She said you were a lot finer."

He wanted to smile, but he gritted his teeth. "Then I am sorry I am a disappointment to you. But, my orders are final. You are staying here until we reach the next isle. End of discussion." He turned on his heel and began to walk away. He could hear her still screaming at him, but he chose to ignore her and walked into his quarters to get his head clean.

'Will, what were you thinking?' He thought, mentally cursing Will and Elizabeth for reproducing that... _thing_. How she was related to them, he had no idea.


	2. Chapter Two: I Don't Have a Past

Tales of a Pirate: Chapter Two: I Don't Have a Past

The sun began to set in the horizon, and the Black Pearl became closer to the Caribbean islands. Jack remained as far away from Kiley as he possibly could, but she always found a way to get to him.

"Jack," she said, rushing after him as he tried to get away from her, throwing a potato over his shoulder into her face. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"I don't talk to stowaways," he replied, tipping over a barrel of clams.

She easily jumped over them. "I am not a stowaway! You are the one that let me come aboard this ship in the first place!"

"Then it seems I have made a terrible mistake in thinking you would just come aboard and leave me the bloody hell alone!"

She ran up, standing in front of him, blocking his path. He froze, and glared at her. She put her hands on her hip firmly, and just glared back at him. "Jack, you know my parents. Why won't you admit that?"

"I can't tell you," he said.

"Why not?"

"It's a secret."

"Jack! Just tell me!"

"Ah, but if I tell you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now would it?"

"So what?"

"I like secrets," he said, pushing her to the side and walking away from her.

"You're going to have to tell me someday, Jack." She said silently as he walked past her. "You can't hide from your past."

He froze, looked her straight in the eye and whispered, "I don't have a past."

She frowned, but he simply walked away from her, not saying another word to anyone. Mr. Gibbs was sitting against the railing, peeling some potatoes. Kiley bit her lip, and decided to join him, holding the potato Jack had thrown at her in her hand.

"Why does Jack hide things?" She asked, a littler bitterly.

"Aye, Jack thinks there is no need to look in the past," Gibbs replied, some bits of potato skin falling in the bucket between his legs.

"Why is that? Does he have a bad past or something?"

"I wouldn't say that," Gibbs said, his voice lowering. His eyes glanced around, as if afraid to be talking about such a thing. "Jack has just never been treated like he had by your folks. He thinks it's a curse, and he would hate to bring it out."

"Because he's afraid of another betrayal?" Kiley asked, grabbing the sword on her hip and beginning to peel the potato in her hand.

"Aye, exactly."

"But, why doesn't he at least trust me? I am just like both of my parents, and a bit of myself. I just don't get it."

"Jack's never trusted anyone before."

"Not even you?"

"Aye. You can't be a pirate and trust people, can ye? Pirates can always backstab people who they claimed as their friend."

"But, my father saved his life. How can my father be untrustworthy?"

Gibbs shrugged. "He's a pirate, and he doesn't trust Jack. It's equal."

Kiley shook her head, a small sigh escaping her lips. "That's just going to have to change."

--

Jack sat with a bottle of rum in his hand, hidden behind barrels and boxes. His brown eyes glared up at the sky, stars twinkling in reflection of his eyes. With another gulp of rum, he forced back his thoughts, and his memories.

"Blast it all," he whispered.

"To the depths," came a voice behind him.

He looked up, seeing Kiley coming to sit with him, her own bottle of rum in her hand. She took a giant gulp, swallowed it, and then looked at him, seeing his eyes gazing at her. "What?" She asked.

He grimaced, "You don't look like the rum-drinking type." He said, turning his attention back to the sky, taking another swing of rum.

"That doesn't mean I'm not."

He nodded, but didn't say a word.

She didn't say a word, either. They both sat there, a rum bottle in one hand, their eyes gazing at the stars above their heads. (AN: awww, romantic! Lol) The wind blew soft kisses against their cheeks, and the salty air filled their souls.

"You know..." Kiley said, breaking the silence. "I came out here to become a pirate, myself."

"And look where that got you," Jack commented, stifling a little laugh.

"It got me to meet the hero I have heard about my entire life."

"Hero?"

"Of course I had to loose my ship to the navy, and my entire crew left me. But, I made it."

"That navy... let me guess, Norrington's still working?"

"Yes," she said. "How'd you know?"

Jack laughed, "He and I play a little game of cat and mouse ever since your father saved my neck."

Kiley smiled, "See? There are some good things to remember."

Jack raised a brow, "Me almost loosing my neck a few times after that is not very good."

"Guess not."

"By the way," Jack said, clearing his throat. "Why are you so content in knowing my past?"

She grinned playfully. "It's a secret."

"Aye."

She sighed, "When I was little, my father would take me out on a small ship, and he would tell me stories about pirates. He began to tell me that I had pirate in my blood, and that was why I was so feisty with the other children I knew." She laughed, "There was no boy that could stop me in sword fighting!"

Jack tried not to grin, "No doubt your father taught you?"

"Yes, he did," she said, her voice trailing as her mind went back in time. "I remember my mother telling the maids to dress me up, make me look pretty. But, it wasn't until a few hours later that I had came home in a mess from a fight with one of the local boys. Girls began to grow jealous of me when I was older, saying that I spent too much time with the boys. I never mind, it was fun, challenging."

"What made you come out on the sea?"

"I turned sixteen three years ago, and my father told me I was ready. He came with me as far as Tortuga, and then I was on my own ever since. He told me, 'if you see Jack, make sure he stays out of trouble.' At the time, I thought it would be fun."

"What about now?"

"I find it challenging... difficult... almost lonely..." Her voice grew softer, and her eyes glistened. Jack frowned as he watched her speak, seeing water form in her eyes as she revealed her past, her secrets, her fears to him. "Now I can get in real danger, where my life could really be lost. Not like when I played with the other boys, where it was only a game to win a few shillings. Now, I can really get hurt... and there is no one to clean me up but myself."

She was close to tears, and Jack froze, not knowing what to say, what to think. She was expressing herself, probably to gain his trust. With a sigh, he stood up. "Then that's why you live on the sea your entire life," he said, bending his back, a small cracking sound of his bones. "You can never get used to the pleasures of maids."

She smiled, "I supposed you're right."

"I am," was all he said as he turned and began to walk away, back to his quarters.


	3. Chapter Three: You Blab too Much

AN: Hey guys, I hope you like this next chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. I haven't been able to focus on my writing recently. I can't say that this will be good, but I sure hope you like it anyways! I'll get to the replies at the end of the chapter, okay? Now, on to the story!

Mandi

DISCLAIMER: I don't own POTC... sadly.

Tales of a Pirate: Chapter Three: You Blab Too Much

"How much longer till we reach the island?" Jack asked Mr. Gibbs with a roll of his eyes.

"About a few more days, my guess," Gibbs replied.

"Oh, bloody hell," Jack cursed, smacking his fist into the wooden frame of the ship. "Can we just dump her over the edge of the ship and go about our business?"

"Ah, come now, Jack," Gibbs said, a grin on his dirty mouth. "You are getting annoyed with a woman, are ye?"

"She's not so much of a woman, Mr. Gibbs," Jack countered. "More like a hungry puppy that won't leave me the bloody hell alone!"

"She's after something, Jack. Best give it to her, and she might leave you alone."

"Yeah, but what she's asking for I'm not giving up!"

Mr. Gibbs frowned, "What is it exactly that she's a asking for?"

Jack grinned, "Do you want to know?"

Mr. Gibbs nodded.

"Do you really want to know?" Jack asked.

He nodded again, leaning in closer.

Jack waved his finger for him to come closer, his eyes darting around the deck as if someone might be watching. Gibbs leaned in closer.

"If you wish to know, I'd have to kill you afterwards," Jack whispered. "Are you sure you want to know."

Gibbs leaned back, disappointment in his face. "Aye, you made yer point."

"I supposed I did, didn't I?" Jack said, standing up and walking away briskly. Dark gray clouds hung in the air. The waves of the ocean hitting against the ship grew stronger, smashing and banging like a crazed lion in a cage. Jack looked up at the sky, the sun being covered by the dark clouds. "Storm's coming," he commented silently.

"That doesn't sound good."

Jack moaned, rolling his eyes as he turned to see Kiley standing behind him. "What do you want?" He demanded.

She shrugged, "I dunno. I was just walking about the ship, and I saw you walking alone. So, I thought I'd join you."

"Ah, isn't that sweet?" Jack asked dryly. "Okay, you joined me. You can go now."

She laughed, "Nah, I think I'll stay for a little while longer."

Jack groaned, and walked past her, but she simply followed him. "Prepare for a storm!" He shouted to the crew, and they began to make the preparations.

"I think you're hiding something, Jack!" Kiley shouted after him. "And I won't rest until you confess what it is!"

He turned around, "All right. You want to know?"

She smiled, "Yes."

"I'm hiding a gun under my jacket right now, wanna see?"

She frowned, "No. And that's not what I meant!"

He shrugged, "You said I was hiding something, and you're right. I was! It just turned out to be different than you thought."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not talking about an object!"

"Oh well, what do you know! Well, too bad for you, that's what I'm talking about!" He turned quickly, walking away from her and praying that she got the hint that he ended the topic.

She didn't. She followed after him, "Jack, you knew what I was talking about from the beginning. Why won't you just tell me?"

"Ever hear of the Code of Silence?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's the Code of Silence that I not tell anyone!"

"You just made that up!"

"It fits, doesn't it?"

She screamed, "Jack, you are by far the biggest jerk, lowlife, down right ignorant pirate there ever was!"

He gave a slight bow, "Thank you, I try."

She wanted to scream, tried to scream, but didn't. "Humph," she snorted, turned on her heel and walking away.

She didn't get far. Thunder and lightening took over the sky. Rain fell from the sky, pouring over their heads like milk into a cup. The ship swayed back and forth, back and forth. Kiley fell on the floor, and the ship swayed right, crashing her into the edge of the ship. She had crashed into something, and heard a loud groan from behind her.

Two arms gripped her shoulders, pushing her up a little bit. "You weigh a bloody ton!" Jack commented, spitting out bits of her hair from his mouth. "And your hair taste nasty!"

She opened her mouth to speak, but was thrust forward as the ship swayed again, bringing her and Jack to the other side of the ship. This time she got the taste of his hair, and his body crashed up against hers. She pushed herself against the edge of the ship, knocking Jack onto the ground a few feet away.

Kiley stood, her eyes glaring at him like fire on ice. "You think you can be nice for just one moment?" She screamed.

"I tried, I hated it!" He shouted back, his eyes glaring back at her.

"How can you hate being nice?"

"It's just not me!"

"You were nice to my parents!"

"Only because they didn't kill me!"

"I'm not killing you! Why can't you be nice to me?"

"You can't kill anything if you wanted to!"

She opened her mouth to speak, but before a word could come out, a wave from the ocean swept up on the deck, washing over her. She screamed, her arm the only part of her body that was out of the water. Jack rushed over before he could think, but the wave had already washed over the edge of the ship, carrying Kiley with it.

Jack slammed into the edge, reaching his arm over to catch Kiley's hand. She hung in the air, her limp body banging into the ship each time it moved. Jack gripped her hand tightly, feeling it slip through his fingers. He turned his head to see if anyone was in earshot. "Hey! Help over here!"

Gibbs heard him, and came rushing over, looking over the edge and gasped. He turned around, searching frantically for rope. Jack slapped his back, "It's too late for that!" He yelled over the storm. "Just help me pull her up!"

Gibbs joined Jack's side, grabbing his arm and Jack grabbed onto Kiley's hand with his other hand. Gibbs used his other hand to steady them on the ship, and together they pulled. Kiley's hand slipped a little bit, but Jack just held onto her tighter. The rain kept on pouring on his face, blurring his vision. Through his hair and water, he could see Kiley's eyes shut, her face pale, and her other arm bleeding.

They had pulled her up, and Jack now grabbed onto her shoulder, and Gibbs pulled up her waist. Together they pulled her over the edge, and laid her down on the ground, rain splashing on her face. Jack knelt down, pressing his head against her chest to hear for a heartbeat. He didn't hear anything, and unbuttoned her jacket.

With wide eyes and a blushing face he quickly shut it. "Why in the world isn't she wearing a corset?" he demanded, feeling embarrassed. He searching around, wondering why she wasn't breathing. Her clothes weren't too tight on her chest, she could breathe if she wanted to... but why wasn't she?

"You gotta blow air into her, Jack!" Gibbs shouted, as if reading Jack's mind.

Jack glanced at Gibbs. "Why can't you?"

"I don't know how!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Some pirate you are!" With a deep breath, Jack pressed his fingers together against her small nose, and used his other hand to open her mouth. He made a face, and brought his lips down, blowing air into her lungs. He was completely focused on blowing air into her mouth that he didn't notice her eyes open after the fourth time. When he brought his lips down, he ended up with a smack.

"What the heck!" She screamed, pushing him back forcefully. She looked down, seeing her shirt unbuttoned. When she looked up at him, her eyes sparkled with fire. "How _dare_ you!"

Jack nodded, standing up. "Yeah, how dare I?" The rain had slowed, and the ship had stopped its sickening rocking. Jack wiped his face with the back of his hand, dropping the sweat and water onto the ground. "You know," he said, pointing down to Kiley. "You might want to warn people that you are naturally skinny and you don't wear a corset. Might come in handy some day."

"Well, I didn't think I would have to," she countered. "Maybe it would just be nice to meet a man who has respect for a woman's body!"

Jack grinned, "I have respect, love. That's why I covered you back up at the first sight of ya."

She snickered, "Then I don't know whether to be flattered or _insulted_!"

"I'd say a little bit of both," Jack answered for her, stepping past her. "Now if you don't mind, I have some things to check up on."

"Jerk!" Kiley shouted back at him.

He turned around, looking just as calm as ever. "You know, you blab too much." With a wave from the tip of his hat, Jack turned around again, walking across the deck to check up on the damages.

--

AN: hey guys, I hope you liked it! I tried to make it somewhat long... I don't really think it did, but oh well! I need ideas for the next chapter, though. 'Cause I have no idea what I'm doing at this point lol. So, if you've got an idea, please let me know! I would love to hear your thoughts! Lol, okeedokes... I think that's enough, reply!

Reply!

Anywien: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
